Bastet
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: Prompt: The boys get a pet cat. Cas suddenly obtains a new feline friend. Can he convince the Winchesters and Kevin to keep it at the bunker? Canon up to 9x02
1. Chapter 1

**Bastet**

_For the wonderful Em (aka JimAndPamFan on Tumblr)._

**Chapter 1**

The rain stung. It whipped against Castiel's face and fought its way through his thin layer of clothes. It wasn't cold initially, but the damp shirt clung to his skin and the wind became stronger. It wasn't long before he was shivering.

Hungry, cold and bitterly alone, Cas sought shelter. He'd been walking down a long road all day with only a few trucks passing him. He'd stuck out his thumb but none had stopped. Perhaps he had performed the hand-signal wrong, but a dark part of his thoughts knew he had simply been ignored.

Looking down at his feet to avoid the harsh wind, he almost walked into a post. He looked up. Relief flooded through him when he found himself at a bus shelter. He huddled inside and sat on the cold metal bench. Being careful not to slip he brought his knees up to his chest, placed his feet either side of his hips on the bench, and hugged himself tightly. He began rocking back and forth to try and keep his body warm, but the space was too small. At least the shelter kept the rain and the wind mostly at bay. His stomach growled defiantly and he glared at it angrily. He quickly glanced around at where he was. There was nowhere to get food, even if he had the money to pay for it.

He blinked and a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Confused at first, Castiel brought a shaking finger to his face. He felt the salty droplet transfer to his fingertip and brought it carefully in front of his eye. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Why?" he whispered. He was not in physical pain, why was he crying? His voice was harsh, and his throat scratched from the need of water. Another tear rolled down his cheek. This one he allowed to fall from his course chin. He watched it land on the damp pavement and blend in with the rain droplets. What's one salty tear in a flood from the heavens? He scowled at the dark sky. The thunderous clouds rolling past mesmerised him and he stared at them blankly. He ignored the tears that had begun to fall freely from his sore eyes. He accepted them solemnly. He may not understand his current emotions fully, but he knew that he couldn't fight the need to cry because of them.

A soft mewl broke Castiel's trance. He looked down to find a cat staring at him from the other side of the bench. In the darkness he couldn't see the colour of the cat's coat clearly, and it seemed to shine with a faint glow, but was also surprisingly dry. Castiel held his gaze on the amber eyes of his new companion. The cat sat perfectly still, eyes never moving from Castiel's form. The shadowed form of its tail swished gracefully.

"Hello." Castiel said finally, wanting to break the silence. The cat meowed gently and squeezed its eyes. It stood and moved so that it was stood next to Castiel's elbow. After a few moments of him doing nothing, the cat raised a paw and nudged his forearm. Cas flinched at the contact. Its claws hadn't been out, but the contact was still surprisingly forceful. Castiel moved his arm away initially. He noticed the cat's head twitch at the movement, a look of hope travelling through its eyes before releasing a sad cry of realisation that the arm was moving away, rather then towards, its ear. Cas laughed. He surprised himself, and before he knew it he'd carefully guided his hand behind the head of the cat, and was scratching softly behind its ear. The cat leant into his touch and purred, and Cas felt the beautiful vibrations run through his fingers, which in turn warmed his thoughts.

He relaxed his body, allowing his feet to come down off the bench. The feline wasted no time in crawling onto his lap and curling itself into his soft stomach. Cas's hands softly sunk into the fur. Warmth radiated from the creature like nothing he'd felt before. It calmed him down as he felt the heat glide smoothly through his skin.

Cas briefly wondered where the cat came from, and to whom it belonged? It certainly couldn't be a stray, its coat was too glossy and its belly was too full. Perhaps tomorrow he would be able to return the cat to its owner; he hated to think that a family could be missing this beautiful creature under his fingers. Perhaps they would offer him a reward of sorts. He knew that doing a good deed shouldn't have to always be acknowledged with material goods, but right now he was desperate. Every cent mattered to him. He needed to get to the bunker. He wanted to see Sam and Dean. He missed his family.

The rain stopped and the clouds cleared. Cas looked up. A crescent moon shone dimly, and the stars surrounding it became clear. Cas stared at them with a small smile as he continued to stroke the soft fur in his lap, strangely content. He fell asleep peacefully, his soft snores becoming in sync with his miracle cat.

Cas awoke slowly. Through the trees across the road he could see the sun rise. It was beautiful. He shuffled on the hard seat to stretch his sore neck when he felt claws press gently into his thigh. He froze. He looked down and remembered what had occurred the previous evening. The cat was yawning as he stretched over Cas's legs. He would have found it cute if it wasn't slightly painful. In the sunlight, Cas could now clearly see the colour of the creature's soft coat. Along its back, from its ears to the root of its tail, the fur was a glossy black. Its belly, legs and paws were pure white, and around it's eyes, nose and in other areas, there were patches of soft brown. Cas could even see some of the golden strands woven through the black areas of its head and back. Its tail was white and brown, and curled around its body protectively. What truly amazed him was how clean the cat was. Not a single fleck of mud or dampness affected its magnificent coat. Cas was also pleasantly surprised to find himself in a similar condition. Even though he had entered the shelter sodden and shivering a few hours earlier, his clothes, skin and hair were dry. He raised a hand tentatively to his head. His hair was slightly tangled, and a bit greasy, but otherwise undamaged. His neck was sore from sleeping awkwardly, but the rest of his body hummed with rejuvenated energy. The air was chilly, and a gently breeze swept into the shelter occasionally, but it was bearable.

The cat sat on Cas's lap, licking its paws carefully, as though waiting patiently for him to complete his analysis. Cas lowered his hand carefully, not wishing to scare it away, and felt the fur around its neck for a collar. There was none. The cat nuzzled his palm, eager for another ear scratch, which Cas obliged with a faint huff. Unsure what to do now, Cas decided to look at the bus timetable. The first bus into the town he'd come from was in about twenty minutes, if his watch was correct. He had no money to pay for a ticket, but perhaps he could appeal to the driver to aid him in returning the cat to its family.

The cat hissed softly. He looked down at it and could practically feel the contempt in its eyes. The driver probably wouldn't let the cat on the vehicle anyway, with or without the correct payment. Cas shook his head and sighed softly. "What am I supposed to do? I can't leave you here, but I can't take you with me either!" He hung his head in his hands. Soft paws thumped against his forehead, and he looked up to find himself face to face with the adorable animal. He sat back slightly and the cat reached up, placing its paws on his shoulder, and nuzzling his head up into Cas's neck. The fur tickled, and Cas couldn't help but giggle at the action. The cat purred softly and sat back down.

"Do you have a family?" Cas asked. The cat licked his hand twice. His stomach growled painfully, and Cas had to bite back a moan. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday. The cat stared at his stomach and hissed, as though the sound had offended it deeply. Without warning the cat leaped off his thigh and slunk out of the bus shelter. "Wait!" Cas shouted. He leaped off the seat and went around the edge of the shelter. The cat was gone. He looked around the back, but there was nothing. Disheartened, he continued round to sit back down on the bench. As he walked he heard himself step on something that crunched under his shoes. He moved his foot to find a 10 dollar bill nestled in the damp grass. Cas glanced around before bending down slowly and picking it up. He looked at the money, overjoyed with his sudden luck. He searched once more for the cat but couldn't see it.

Without the creature there was no point returning to the previous town. He looked down the long road in the direction he had been headed. There must be another bus stop along the other side somewhere. He pocketed the cash and crossed the road.

He saw the first bus pass him in the opposite direction about five minutes before he found the stop for his side of the road. There was no shelter here, not even a bench, and the timetable had faded beyond readability in its glass case. Castiel stood patiently. No bus had passed him on his walk down, so his logic indicated that it wouldn't be long.

Just as he saw the blue vehicle turn a corner at the far end of the road, a meow and a pat on his leg informed him that his visitor had returned. Thinking quickly, Cas bent down and scooped the small creature into his arms. He unzipped his jacket and slotted the creature next to his stomach. He signalled for the bus, and zipped the jacket back up. He rested a hand gently on the small bump. "Please stay quite and still." he whispered. The bus stopped and he slowly climbed into it. He kept his hand under the lump, but used his arm to shield it's view from the driver. When he looked up, he saw a look of concern on the driver's face, which gave him an idea. "Ugh," he groaned, hoping he sounded hungover, "I don't know how I got here last night. How much to the next town?"

The driver chuckled. "Sounds rough. 3 bucks will get you there, I assume you aint wantin' a return?"

Cas shook his head. "Here." He said, handing the money he'd found.

The driver gave him the change and printed a ticket. "I'll try go slow for ya. Ok?"

Cas smiled his thanks and headed to the back of the almost empty bus.

Once sat down, and out of sight of the kind driver, Cas unzipped his jacket and a head popped up to greet him. He smiled faintly and stroked its ear before zipping himself back up. "Not long, friend." He promised.

The bus stopped a couple more times, letting on only one or two people at each place. It took about forty-five minutes to reach the next town. Along with an old man who'd been already on when Castiel had joined the bus, he left and grunted his thanks to the driver. He spotted a diner across the street and made a beeline for it over the quiet road. He was disheartened to find it didn't open for another hour, so started looking for a store and a phone booth. He bought himself a bottle of water and a sandwich, which he ate on the pavement. He gave a slice of his ham to his companion, who gobbled it down greedily. Feeling slightly better for having had some food, Cas made his way to the pay phone. The cat padded along behind him, and rubbed itself along his legs as he dialled.

The phone rang twice before a sleepy voice answered. "Huhhuh... um hello?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeh... um what do you need me to do this time." A pause. "Hang on, you're not Dean?"

Cas couldn't help but smile. "No I am not Dean. Well noticed."

"Oh my God! Cas! How are you? No, wait... _where_ are you?"

"I um..." In his eagerness to make contact he'd forgotten to check the name of the town. "I'm not sure."

"No worries, I'll see if I can trace you. Man it's good to hear your voice." Cas heard tapping in the background.

"It is?"

"Uh-Huh. The guys are worried sick. In fact they're out looking for you now."

Cas felt his chest swell slightly. "Oh well, that's... good. I hope they're not in danger." His tone was full of worry, and concern for his friends grew in his mind.

"Castiel, don't you dare guilt-trip me or them. They're big boys and you're the one who's in danger right now." Cas glanced at the receiver, utterly confused. Since when was Kevin Tran so bossy? "You had any Angel difficulties?"

"A couple... but none for several days. I've been keeping low."

"Good." Cas listened intently. Kevin was typing ferociously at the computer. "Looks like you're only two towns away from where Sam and Dean are now. Hold tight and I'll get them to you."

"Great Thanks Kevin. Tell them I'll be in the Starstuck Diner."

"Ok." There was a click and the line died.

Cas put down the phone and checked the time. The diner should be open now. He walked up to the doors before an annoyed mewl stopped him in his tracks. He bent down and scratched behind its ear. "I need to wait for my friends, and I'm still hungry. Can you wait outside for me here?" The cat slinked away. Cas sighed. He was unsure whether it had been an agreement or a rejection.

He ordered a coffee and some toast, which he could just about afford, with the remaining money from his original $10. He sipped at the hot liquid, still undecided whether he preferred the bitter drink with or without sugar. His toast had just arrived, when he felt the man sat behind him lean back so that the backs of their chairs were touching.

"Get out of here." he whispered.

"What?" Cas became rigid and alert.

"Your waitress." Cas glanced at the young redhead.

"What about her?"

"Angel. Sent here to get you." His blood ran cold.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll give you three guesses." The voice huffed.

Cas turned and noticed that it was the man who had left the bus with him. "You're not after me too?" He asked.

The Angel shook his head. "You're not the only one who's been tricked by Metatron. You do not deserve my anger, any more then I deserve the guilt I've felt for years."

Cas looked outside and saw the Impala pull up. He turned back to the man. "Who are you?"

"Nobody."

"Please..." Cas paused. He saw Dean and Sam get out and start looking for him. "Come with me at least."

The man shook his head. "Good luck brother."

Cas held out his arm awkwardly. The man shook it. "Thank you." He got up and bolted to the door. He saw the waitress turn and follow.

He crashed through the door and ran towards the Impala. Dean and Sam saw him running and became immediately alert.

"Cas what the...?"

"Get in and drive!" Cas yelled. "NOW!"

The girl crashed through the door, Angel-Blade in hand. Sam and Dean took one look at each other before nodding. "Right ok." Dean said deadpan before returning to the Impala and getting in.

They drove off. Cas was sprawled along the back seat, panting hard.

"Cas, care to explain..."

"Stop Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean returned his eyes to the road and braked. They skidded to a stop just in front of Cas's cat. Dean honked his horn.

"Move, stupid feline!"

"Dean wait." Cas got out of the car and ran around to the front. The cat saw him and leapt into his open arms. He got back in and looked at Dean through the rear-view mirror. "I''ll explain at the bunker."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. He started driving and turned on a tape. As soon as they were out of town he turned to Sam. "Ring Kevin."

Sam nodded once and got out his phone. "Hey Kev. Yeah we got him. We're on our way back now. See you tonight." Short and sweet.

The long drive began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bastet**

_Short one today - I would appreciate any feedback/constructive criticism. I'm a Brit so call me out on any Americanisms I've got wrong etc. I would also like to hear some suggestions for the name of the cat, I have a few, but none that I'm absolutely struck with. The Title 'Bastet' refers to the Egyptian Goddess, but I don't want to actually call her that. Thanks, Fle x_

**Chapter 2**

They'd been on the road for a couple of hours when Dean suddenly pulled into a store. "I'm sorry man. My eyes are itching like crazy. I'm sure you have a reason for bringing it, but I need some meds."

Cas shielded the cat from Dean's stern glare in the mirror. "I'm sorry Dean. I had no idea..."

"I know, I know." Dean stopped him. "Don't worry about it. I'll pick up some food for the journey too." He got out of the car without another word.

Cas sank into his seat. "He's angry with me."

Sam turned and smiled at Cas. "He's not. Trust me." He reached behind and gestured to the creature curled on Cas's lap. "It seems important to you."

"It is. It sounds silly, but I think I would have died without its guidance."

Sam laughed. "I've heard of stranger things. We're just glad you're ok and safe man. You had us worried."

Cas smiled at Sam. "I had no intention of causing you anxiety. I was trying to get back to you."

"We know."

Cas stroked the fur under his hand absentmindedly. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Sure." Sam grinned eagerly. "You know it's a her."

"I think so. I haven't checked." He passed the cat to Sam and he cradled it gently.

Sam stroked the feline and carefully turned it onto its back, giving the soft belly a quick rub. "Yeh it's a girl. She's beautiful. Is she a stray?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to look when we get time."

"Got a name for her?"

"Um... no. I'm not, I'm not great at naming things."

"You mean you've had pets before?"

"Yes, of course I have, but I did not name them as such. I was however given responsibility for naming some lands. My brothers and sisters never let me forget the mix up of Greenland and Iceland."

"What?!" Sam scoffed. "That was _you_?"

Before Cas could embellish, Dean returned and flung a bottle of water into the back seat, which Cas caught. "I got water, soda, some flavoured chips and some chicken wraps to keep us going." He said, handing a bag to Sam. He opened a bottle of pills and threw a couple down his neck. "Water?" Sam opened the bottle and passed it to his brother. As Dean drank Sam passed the cat back to Cas. He kept his eye on it warily but didn't say anything. "We ready?" They both nodded.

The rest of the journey Cas asked questions about how the brothers had been since the Angels fell. They told their story happily, not sparing on many details. Sam looked better than the last time Cas had seen him, and it made him happy that the young man was no longer suffering. Cas could feel tension radiating from Dean though at some aspects of their story. All wasn't as well as he was making out. He missed being able to see parts of the brothers' souls; how they were feeling, how they were managing underneath their masks. He was seeing them for the first time as they intended the world to see them. It was a strange realisation, but not horrible. He knew them well enough now to read them reasonably well without the aid of his grace, and that comforted him slightly. His relationship with the brothers did not rest on his powers as an Angel.

He could see the brothers were anxious to hear his own story, so he told them parts of it: How he'd been travelling alone and staying in towns most nights amongst the homeless, and how he'd scavenged food and stolen clothes to get by. He was not proud of his actions but knew that they were necessary.

He told them about Hael, and the old man who tipped him off at the diner. He was still unsure about the Angels' motives and desires with him. Surely they knew he had been cast down just like they had. He was powerless.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean nodded. "We uh... Well, Kevin has a theory on that." Sam said. Cas stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "He's been looking at the Angel Tablet, trying to find and decipher that spell Metatron used. He's only getting glimpses now, but he gets the feeling that the spell could be reversible. Since you, or your grace, were the final ingredient of the original spell, you could be an important factor for the counter to work too."

A heavy silence fell upon the car. "I see." Cas muttered. "Why don't they just ask? I'd be more than happy to aid them to remove Metatron's spell."

"Dammit Cas! It's because they don't know what the spell is anymore than we do." Dean snapped. "For all we know the counter ingredient is your soul, or even your life. You may not even factor at all, it's just a theory. But the Angels wont take any chances. They'll find you, and they'll keep you until they know what needs to be done. You will have _no_ say."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'." Dean sighed. "Look man, I know it sucks. But you cannot see yourself as being able to help the Angels ok? You just can't."

"I understand." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Cas, you've got nothing to be sorry for. We'll figure this out ok." Sam promised

"OK."

The cat mewled quietly beneath his soft fingers. But otherwise, the remainder of the journey was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bastet**

_I'm not ignoring Ezekiel btw, I'm just trying to figure out where he'll fit in as it's from Cas's POV. Hope you enjoy! But please forgive me for the puns..._

**Chapter 3**

"Cas?" The fog clouding Cas's mind started to clear. "Hey Cas buddy wake up." A firm hand shook his shoulder gently. Castiel groaned awake. Sam's face filled his blurred vision. "He's up."

"Come on, we're here." Dean said as he exited the Impala out of the passenger side door and stretched his back.

Cas sat up in his seat, rubbing his sore neck gently. He'd fallen asleep without realising. He'd even missed the brothers switch drivers. Sam was leaning in through the open back door and he moved away when Cas swung his legs out. The cat leaped out before him and waited patiently for him to follow. He stood up and a wave of dizziness crashed over him.

"Woooahh." Sam said, reaching out his arms to steady him. "Take it easy, you just woke up."

"But you wanted me to hurry." Cas said, gripping Sam tightly as he tried to steady his spinning head.

"Yeah, well we forgot you're not used to the waking up process yet."

"I don't think I want to get used to it." Cas grumbled. "It's horrible."

A hand suddenly clapped him on the back. "Guess it's safe to say you're not going to be a morning person." Dean grinned. He swung his arm over Cas's shoulder and gave him a brief hug. "You'll live though."

They entered through the door and a glorious smell of cooking hit them. The trio stopped in their tracks and sniffed the air greedily. Cas felt saliva fill his mouth and he swallowed. The cat nudged past his legs forcefully and went down the bunker stairs, tracking the scent.

"Kevin?" Dean called.

"Hey guys." The faint voice returned. "Give me a sec." Kevin emerged from the corridor leading to the kitchen wearing a green apron and a smile. He met them at the table and pushed past the Winchesters to give Castiel a hug. "Thank God you're ok." He said.

The hug was warm and Kevin kept Cas locked in a surprisingly strong embrace. Cas hesitated for a second before returning it. He smiled, suddenly very happy at the random act of friendship. "Likewise." He said gruffly. A meow broke their moment and they turned to find Cas's feline friend sat on the table, giving the four of them a curious look.

"Woah woah... how did that get in here?" Kevin said. Cas scrunched his eyes for a moment, and was suddenly worried that Kevin might be afraid of the creature. He studied the young prophet's expression and understood that, since he hadn't moved away from the cat, it was actually concern for the bunker's defences that bothered him.

"She's mine." Cas said reassuringly. "Well, sort of."

They all sat around the large table as Cas explained how he met the creature. "I'd like to know if she has a family looking for her. We need to return her if so, even if I have grown strangely attached."

Dean huffed. "What if she hasn't? I mean, I get that you're fond of her Cas, I do, but there's only so much these pills I got will do." As if on cue, Dean displayed the build up to a rather large sneeze. The cat walked up to him carefully along the top of the table. She reached out a paw, and placed it gently on his forehead. With that Dean stopped mid-sneeze. The cat removed her paw and padded back to Castiel. She curled up in front of him, and started to snooze quietly.

"What did she just do to him?" Kevin and Sam asked together. Eyeing the cat warily. Dean was still speechless. Staring at the cat as though she'd just spoken English.

Cas studied Dean quietly. The redness from his eyes had gone and his nose was no longer twitching. "I'm not sure. It appears she healed him of his allergy."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kevin started, with a small hint of sarcasm layering his tone, "but that isn't a normal power for a cat to have."

"No." Said Castiel. "It is not."

"So what is she?"

Cas paused. He gazed at the cat asleep in front of him and pondered it thoughtfully. It had apparently 'healed' Dean, and he suddenly remembered his dry clothes and the warmth he had felt last night. It also seemed to posses some form of transportation skills. "It could be a Fera-Angelus."

"A what?" Dean asked for the first time since his 'booping'.

"It means 'Wild-Angel'. Angels, before they found they could visit earth in vessels, used to transfer a small part of their grace into animals to visit Earth. They could see, hear, feel and smell the world through their eyes. They couldn't always control their actions, like they can with vessels, but Archangels in particular had a certain influence over the creatures they inhabited."

"So did they need the creature's permission like they did with humans?"

"No, however once they inhabited a creature they couldn't leave until it died."

"What about if they died."

"The part of their grace that was in the creature lived on. I've never heard of it being done, but there was a rumour you could revive the Angel from that small amount of grace. In fact, since Angels started using human vessels, I haven't heard of any choosing to inhabit a creature in this way, unless they happened to be near one upon death."

"So kinda like a Horcrux?" Dean asked with an impish smirk.

"A what?"

"It's a thing... a magical... Harry Potter?" Cas looked perpetually confused. "Seriously...not even that? Never mind." He shook his head as though disappointed. "So you're saying that she could be an Angel?" Dean stared at the cat. He occasionally touched his eyes or nose discreetly, expecting to find irritation where there was none.

"Part of one, yes." Castiel confirmed. "She is certainly displaying signs of a few abilities that are strong in an Angel. I wouldn't be at all surprised." He thought hard for a moment. "She would, however, have had to been formed before the casting out of Heaven. She still has transportation skills."

"She has wings?" Sam asked.

"If she truly is a Fera-Angelus, then yes she will have." Cas nodded. If he had his grace still, he would have been able to sense their presence on the curved spine of the cat.

"There certainly aren't any reports of missing family cats that match her description." Kevin piped in. "At least not in a fifty mile radius of where you found her." He'd been busy tapping away at his laptop since Cas had mentioned wanting to find its family. He'd also been listening to their conversation curiously. "I think it's safe to say she's at least a stray, but to be certain I'll keep on checking every day."

Dean smiled warmly at Kevin. "Cheers Kev." He turned back to Cas. "Sounds like she's all yours buddy. What you gonna call her?"

"We're going to keep her?" Cas frowned.

"Why not?" Sam offered. "It might be quite nice to have a pet around here. Even one with slight Angelic tendencies." Cas almost missed Dean's faint flinch. He decided to ignore it.

"But what if she's part of an Angel who is trying to find me?" Cas gazed at the sleeping form in front of him, suddenly very wary. "If I had my grace, I would be able to confirm what she is, identify her intentions, and maybe even _who_ she is." He shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have brought her here. I didn't think it through. I've put you all in danger."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. They probably wanted to assure Castiel that it was fine, but they couldn't do that. They couldn't be certain. Kevin bit his lip as though in deep thought.

After a few minutes, Kevin took an audibly deep breath and stood up courageously. He moved slowly around the table, his eyes fixated on the cat. He stopped next to Castiel's chair and reached out a steady hand so it was hovered a few inches above the stray strands of hair. He looked at Cas, as though he suddenly needed permission. "Can I try something?" His voice was small and unsure.

Intrigued, Castiel sat up in his chair. He nodded once at Kevin and watched his next movements carefully. From the other side of the table, Dean and Sam's gaze also rested on Kevin. Confusion and fascination clear on their faces.

Kevin placed his hand softly on her fur. "I don't know what it is, if it's anything at all. I sometimes... I get these... feelings. They radiate from people or beings. It's like their presence suddenly gives off their emotions in their sweat or breath. You know when you can smell when someone's eaten garlic or onions, and you don't even have to get that close to them?" Sam and Dean nodded to show that they were following him. "Well I can smell if they have good or bad intentions. It's not smell, that's the wrong word. I can just sense it, but that's the closest analogy I can think of. Well, I _think_ I can sense it." His fingers sunk gracefully through the thick hair as he talked. He closed his eyes. "It's how I initially knew something was up with the Demon 'Sam and Dean' that Crowley tried to trick me with. I also knew to trust Garth as soon as I met him, and I did so whole-heartedly, even though the situation dictated I had every right to be sceptical and cautious. I don't know if I'm going mad, or it's actually a thing I can..." He froze mid-sentence. His eyes scrunched shut and he let out a tight groan, as if in pain. His posture softened and his fingers started to shake lightly.

"Kevin!?" Cas stood up immediately. He positioned himself behind Kevin and supported his back to prevent the limp body from falling. Sam and Dean were already rushing around to assist Cas. Together, they lifted Kevin's arms away from the cat, which was amazingly still sleeping, and guided him carefully into Cas's now empty chair. Kevin's eyes were still scrunched closed and he was breathing heavily. When he opened them, his eyes were red and sore. Tears fell almost immediately, and he blinked rapidly to try and stop the flow.

"Hey, hey, you ok?" Sam asked. He placed a reassuring hand firmly on the Profit's shoulders.

Kevin looked up at the three men surrounding him and bit back a small laugh. "Yeh, I'm fine." He said, gently pushing them away. "I just got _way_ more emotion from her than I have before. It was weird."

"So you… what? Accidentally Vulcan mind-melded with her or something?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I suppose that's one way of putting it." His expression sobered slightly as he continued. "You're right though Cas: She is a Fera-Angelus. The Angel whose grace she was given has since died. What's in her is all that is left."

"Got any idea who it was?" Dean murmured.

Kevin shook his head. "She recognises Cas though; as one of her brothers." He smiled. "She felt his need for her, even without his grace, and was able to find him. She wants to protect and help him. I'd say she's pretty much going to be on our side in all of this… crap that's going on. She has no intention of leaving Castiel anyway, so it would be hard to get rid of her."

"That settles it then!" Dean exclaimed with a grin. He reached down and stroked the feline softly. "Never thought I'd be welcoming a cat into my home, but it looks like we have a keeper." A weight appeared to lift from the room, and they all smiled goofily at the small, wondrous creature before them.

* * *

"Right." Said Kevin, standing up abruptly. I better return to the oven before our dinner burns." The boys had completely forgotten about the glorious smell that had tickled their noses when they'd first arrived.

"Smells fantastic Kev." Sam smacked his lips. "What is it?"

Kevin blushed slightly at the compliment. "It's just a simple pasta bake." He shrugged. "I put some chicken, bacon, mushrooms and peppers in there. I thought you guys might need something after the long drive."

Cas heard Dean's stomach growl with approval. "Sounds good." Cas nodded in agreement. "How much cheese you put on it?"

"Enough." Kevin winked. Cas smiled encouragingly at Kevin as he disappeared through to the kitchen.

"So come on then." Dean had perched on the end of a seat and nodded towards the cat excitedly. "Thought of a name?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. His mind had gone completely blank so he looked towards Sam for guidance. Sam was already thinking hard. "What about Ariel?" He suggested.

"The mermaid?" Dean gave his brother a bewildered look.

Sam sighed and glared at his older sibling. "The Archangel Dean, and the 'Lioness of God'. Ariel's the protector of animals and nature."

Castiel smiled softly. "She was a kind soul."

Dean looked at Cas carefully. "Was?"

Cas's smile fell. "Ariel was one of the first to fall in the war against Rafael." He confirmed. "She loved Earth with every fibre of her grace. I think the name is appropriate. I like it, thank you Sam."

Sam grinned smugly. "You're welcome."

Cas stroked the fur of the docile creature before him and whispered the name over and over, testing it on his tongue. The cat purred under his touch, her whole body humming contently. "Yes," he said, "She'll be a good Ariel."

Dean laughed. "Aww look, our own little _purr_maid."

Sam groaned. "Seriously Dean. Just stop ok?"

"What? Why?" Dean protested.

"Well for starters Cas doesn't understand the reference. And secondly, even if he did it isn't funny."

"No… it's hilarious" Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes exasperated.

"What's hilarious?" Kevin asked. He had a steaming plate in each hand and two beer bottles squeezed under his arm.

Dean grinned wickedly. "Cas has decided to name the fur-ball Ariel. We better Google what food Catfish eat."

Sam and Kevin released a strangled noise of pain in unison. Cas watched the interaction with mild intrigue. He was completely confused by the banter, but enjoyed it nonetheless. The atmosphere was jokey and relaxed. He'd never seen the three men before him act so casually. It was nice.

Kevin placed down the two bowls at the end of the table, and passed the beers to Sam and Dean. "For that," He said to Dean reproachfully as he gave him the bottle, "I'm going to give half of your portion to the cat."

"Hey." Dean huffed as Kevin walked away. "That's not fair! Sammy's the one who thought up the name in the first place."

"Then you can each give up a quarter!" Kevin barked from the hallway. He came back through a minute later with two more plates, two soda bottles and a small bowl. He handed a soda to Cas. "I would've got you a beer, but I don't want you to become any more dehydrated than you probably already are."

Cas smiled his thanks. "That's very considerate."

Kevin shrugged. He took a knife and cut just under a quarter of a portion from two of the plates, and then placed them into the small bowl. "I'll give it to her later, when it's cooled down and she wakes up. She'll probably only eat the chicken and bacon anyway." He served the reduced plates to the scowling brothers, and then one of the larger ones to Cas. "Dig in!" he exclaimed, and they wasted no time in devouring the meal before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bastet**

_I have a lot of Cas/Kevin BroTP feels. I'm still deciding where I'm going to take this story; as I have never owned a cat myself, I would appreciate any stories/advice about general cat behaviours. Thanks, Fle xx_

**Chapter 4**

After the meal, Castiel offered to help Kevin wash up the dishes. He'd seen Dean yawn out of the corner of his eyes several times, and Sam was starting to as well. Though out of the two of them, Sam looked the better. Kevin ordered them to their beds, which they obeyed to with minimal protesting. Cas then followed him into the kitchen and watched him fill the sink with hot water.

"Do you mind doing the drying?" He asked. Cas nodded and took the towel from Kevin's outstretched hand. They worked in silence other than a few helpful hints from Kevin; telling Cas where to put the pots and plates once he'd dried them.

Once they'd finished, Cas felt a tug on his lower abdomen and he realised he needed to urinate again. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked sheepishly.

"Here, I'll show you, it's on the way to my room." Kevin smiled. "Shit! You don't have a room yet!" He bit his lip, thinking hard.

"Why do I need a room?"

"Where else are you going to sleep?"

"Well... up until now it's been... anywhere really."

Kevin's face fell. "Take my room for tonight." Cas began to protest but Kevin raised a hand defiantly. "No arguments. I'll sleep on the couch, its not too uncomfortable actually, and we'll clean and sort out another room for you tomorrow."

"Why can't I sleep on the couch."

"Because you're taller than me and it would be even more uncomfortable for you." Kevin smirked. "Plus the mattresses in this place are glorious! You'd get angry with me if you found out I'd deprived you of even one night on one."

"I wouldn't get angry."

Kevin smiled and patted him on the back. "I know you wouldn't really. Here we go." He gestured to the bathroom. "There are some spare toothbrushes in the cupboard above the sink, if you want a shower feel free to use my stuff. You just lift the handle to turn it on, twist it right for hot, left for cold."

Cas smiled fondly at the young man. It was nice to see that all that had happened to the Prophet hadn't blackened his kind, generous heart. "Thank you Kevin."

"Take as long as you need. I put fresh towels on the rail today. When you're done my room is that one there." He pointed to a door across the hall. Kevin left Cas and headed towards his room.

Cas started to close the door behind him. Ariel slinked past his legs and onto the tiled floor. Cas stared at her warily, unsure that he wanted another presence in the room with him. He left the door open for a minute, but the cat just sat on the shower mat licking her paws and ignoring him. He sighed and closed the door. He turned to the toilet and started the horrible process of urinating. During this uncomfortable experience, he felt a weight settle on the trousers and boxers surrounding his ankles. He looked down to find amber eyes staring up at him curiously. Ariel had settled on top of the fabric between his legs. He felt a tail flick against the back of his calves.

When he was finished, he tried to move Ariel so that he could lift up his clothes to cover himself again. She stubbornly refused to budge. Sighing loudly. Cas shifted himself so that he could sit on the now closed lid of the toilet. He bent down and undid his sneakers so that he could fully remove his pants, underwear and socks. He stood up, now half naked and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He tried to ignore the mewls coming from the cat behind him.

He turned on the shower, and adjusted the temperature so it was gloriously hot. He removed his jacket, shirt and top and, in a moment of devilish delight, dropped them on top of his other clothes, where Ariel still hadn't budged. He laughed at the cat's attempts to free itself from its cloth prison. Once she had succeeded in her escape and glared at him, Cas shrugged at her and turned to step into the shower.

The water fell gloriously over his sore muscles. He squirted a bit too much shampoo into his had, and discovered a new pain when some got into his eyes. He then rubbed soap over his body carefully. Cleanliness was a completely new concept to him. He hated the feeling or hunger and thirst, but he also loathed feeling dirty. He'd been covered in mud, blood and muck before, of course he had, but never his own sweat. It was uncomfortable, it made him smell, and he couldn't just clean himself instantly anymore. His human body needed time to be cared for, until now he'd never appreciated how long humans actually needed to ensure they were comfortable in their bodies. Food took time to prepare, cook and consume. Water and food needed to be passed through the body at regular intervals. Tiredness affected bodily functions, and sleep wasted hours of potential activity. The body needed to be washed, cleaned, and be given 'correct' nutrition in order to be healthy. Cas had learned so much in the few days since his fall, and he felt that he still had an awful lot more to discover.

Cas left the shower and wrapped himself up with one of the course towels on the rail. He rubbed himself dry carefully, the material scratched his skin, but it dried him quite quickly. He then attempted to dry his hair, he'd seen a few movie clips where humans tipped their head upside down and shook the towel over their head rapidly. He tried to do the same, but a sharp pull on his neck informed him that his technique was probably wrong. To avoid further injury he lightly pulled strands of hair through the towel with it placed in his hand. It was not very effective, but much less painful.

When he was finished he turned around to find Ariel snoozing softly. She was curled up happily in his clothes. Cas was slightly amazed that she was asleep again; she'd only woken up from her earlier nap as they'd finished the meal. She'd eaten most of the food Kevin had set aside for her in the short time it had taken the two men to wash up, so Cas had thought she'd be full of energy. He didn't complain though, she looked adorable. He did however have a slight predicament, in that he had no clothes.

After a few moments of thought, he secured the towel around his waist. He found the spare toothbrushes and cleaned his teeth. He ran his tongue over the appendages, relishing in the fresh taste. He then walked back and bent down to pick up the bundle of clothes, and cat, but as he did so towel unwrapped itself and fell to the floor. Cas picked it up and stood up again. It took several attempts to fasten the towel securely without it falling, and changed his bending tactic - lowering at his knees instead of at the back - to pick up his stuff. Finally he was out of the door, modestly in tact and possessions safely in his arms.

He reached Kevin's room to find the door shut closed. With his arms otherwise occupied he turned so that he could knock lightly with his elbow. "Uh, Kevin?"

"Yeh, come on in."

"I need a little help."

He heard some noises as Kevin moved around the room to reach the door. When he opened it, Cas saw Kevin's confused face immediately light up into a smile, as he understood why Cas couldn't open the door. "Aww how adorable!" He grinned. "Looks like she doesn't need a bed sorting out for tonight, just keep her on that pile. Cas walked into Kevin's large bedroom. The bed was a double, with simple brown sheets and white pillows, there was a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a desk, and Cas even noticed the cello case propped up in the corner. There was a two-seated coach nestled against the far wall, which Kevin had already placed a blanket and one of the pillows on. There was a suitcase on the floor with clothes spewing out of it, and the desk was littered with notes from Kevin's work on the tablet.

The room didn't reflect the young man's personality yet, but then Cas remembered he'd only been staying for a few weeks. It was pleasant enough, and Kevin clearly spent a lot of time in here. Cas made a mental note that Kevin preferred to work in a specific area, which differed to Sam's tendencies to research and study wherever he found the resources he needed.

"I think Ariel might need some water, I assume she'll sleep in here with you?" Kevin asked.

"That's a good idea. And yes if you do not have any objections."

Kevin nodded. "Not at all. I'll go get a bowl, and then I'll go brush my teeth." He suddenly noticed Cas's attire. "Oh, do you need to borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"I'm sorry," Cas said, placing the bundle carefully at the foot of the bed, "I don't seem to be very prepared."

Kevin laughed it off. "It's ok Cas. I suspect you're not used to the idea of regularly changing clothes yet. We'll take you shopping soon and get you sorted out." He reached into the suitcase and lifted out some cotton pants and a large top. "Here." He offered. "They're the largest I have. The pants might be a bit short at the leg, but they shouldn't be too tight. I'll go get that water." Kevin left and Cas quickly changed into the clothes. The fabric was soft, but thin, and Cas worried about getting cold. He swallowed his concerns though as he did not want to appear ungrateful.

After about 5 minutes Kevin reappeared, now dressed in boxers and another baggy top like the one he gave Cas. He set down a bowl of water near the bedpost where Cas had put down Ariel. "Be careful you don't tread in it if you wake up in the middle of the night." He then yawned. "Ready for the lights to go off?"

Cas slid into the bed and wrapped himself in the covers. "Yes, thank you Kevin."

Kevin flipped the switch and the room fell into darkness. "No worries. Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Kevin." He kept his ears alert, and soon Cas heard the sound of Kevin's breathing become slower and deeper. Once he knew the prophet was asleep he felt himself relax. Kevin was right; the mattress was amazing. It was soft but also supportive, and the sheets enveloping Cas were warm and smelt of lavender. He smiled blissfully and hardly noticed as he slipped gracefully into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bastet**

_Sorry for the slight delay. I'm having internet issues as well as a couple of problems irl._

**Chapter 5**

Cas awoke to a small weight pressed against his back. He was lying on his belly with his face turned to one side. He had cocooned himself in the sweet smelling sheets and was delightfully comfortable. The weight against his back shifted. It transformed from one large surface of pressure, to four smaller ones, which then moved. Cas hissed in pain, and shuffled on the bed to try and scare Ariel away. His plan was foiled; now that she knew he was awake she jumped down onto the pillow and stared rubbing her fur over Cas's nose and cheek. It was still dark, and Cas's thoughts were fuzzy, so he decided he would ignore her.

Two paws suddenly jumped onto his face. He jumped slightly in shock and pain. He tried to mask his movements, but Ariel repeated jumping on his forehead until he gave in and sat up. He sat back against the headboard and lowered a hand to scratch and rub the needy cat. Kevin's bedside clock read that the time was three in the morning and Cas groaned. He listened carefully, and could make out the sounds of the Prophet's faint snores across the room.

Being as quiet as possible, he threw back the sheets, cradled Ariel in his arms, and crept out of the room quietly. He closed the door behind him, turned on the hall light and dropped Ariel onto the floor. "OK, what do you want?"

Without even looking at him, Ariel made her way down the corridor and through the bunker as though she'd lived there for years. Still unsure of the layout, Cas followed warily. The cat led him through the main room, up the metal staircase and began scratching on the thick door, whining softly. Cas cursed silently. Of course she wanted to go out, she had needs, just like he did now. He opened the door for her. "There you go Ariel." The cat dashed off and Cas closed the door again. He thought about going back to bed, but now that he was up, he no longer felt the comfortable tiredness that he had when he'd been wrapped up in the sheets. He decided to make himself a cup of coffee instead.

Dean had shown him how the machine had worked the last time Cas had been a guest at the bunker. Even though as an Angel he hadn't needed to use it for himself, he helped make Sam and Dean some drinks when they'd been researching the Trials. Back then he'd found the menial task therapeutic, he'd enjoyed doing such a simple act to help aid the brothers, especially as at the time he'd been almost useless due to his injuries. Now however, the task was tedious. Many things he'd once found fascinating and interesting were becoming dull and annoying. He shrugged off his dark thoughts and sipped the bitter liquid carefully, blowing on it so that he didn't burn his tongue; he was a quick learner.

He left the kitchen and headed towards the main room. He set his cup on the table and was about to sit down when he heard a rustling from down the corridor. Curious, he picked up his coffee and followed the sound down a hallway he hadn't entered before. Though the lights were off in the corridor, light filtered through the gap under a door partway down. Cas could hear someone pacing, and shadows danced through the light. Cas knew that Sam and Dean's rooms were along the same hallway as Kevin's, and most of the rooms here were used for storage and archives. Who could be up at this time? He reached the door and considered knocking for a few moments. Whoever was behind the door was still pacing, and Cas thought he could hear faint murmuring. He knocked once and entered. "Sam, Dean?"

He found himself in one of the archives. Bookcases and shelves littered with files and boxes covered every wall and most of the remaining floor space. There were several desks with papers and books stacked in piles on them, as well as standard lamps and chairs shoved precariously underneath. Sam, who was clutching an old tattered book and wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, was taken aback by Castiel's entrance and stared at him.

Something struck Cas immediately as odd about Sam, perhaps he had been sleep-walking and he'd accidentally woken him up; he'd heard someone say that waking a sleepwalker could be dangerous. "Are you ok Sam?"

"I-uh- Cas. Yes, I'm... I'm fine." He snapped the book shut. "Couldn't sleep." He shrugged his arms awkwardly.

Sam's voice was an unusual tone; it wasn't deeper, but it was less casual. His posture was also... too stiff, and Sam didn't pace whilst reading, he needed to be sat down, to be sat still. Alarm bells rung in Cas's head and he lowered his voice angrily. "Who are you?"

Sam's body stiffened slightly. He looked at Cas warily. "It's me Cas? Are you ok?"

Cas hunted the room for something to protect himself with. Finding nothing, unless he planned to bombard his opponent with scalding coffee, files and books, so he stood up straighter and broadened his shoulders. A small part of his mind yearned for the powerful display of his wings, but he shook it aside and glared at the Sam Winchester look-a-like. "You think I don't recognise when someone isn't Sam Winchester just because they _look_ like him?" He sneered. "Who are you?" He didn't shout, but he hoped his voice sounded menacing.

"Come on Cas, this is silly."

"Don't lie to me."

"Or what? Not a lot you can do to me now without your grace."

The comment stung. Castiel focused his energy on keeping his body language strong. "First of all Sam would _never_ jibe at me like that. Dean perhaps, but not to cause me offense. They are my friends, my family, you are not one of them, you are not a Winchester. Don't believe that I am powerless, because my instinct to protect those boys is as strong as ever and you are threatening my patience. What have you done with Sam?"

Cas saw the being's fight fall at his proclamation of faith in the Winchesters. It smiled slightly and raised its hands in defence. "Brother, please. Sam is fine."

The shock hit Cas like a train. "You're an Angel." Sam's head nodded. Cas thought back, and suddenly recalled his phone conversation with Dean when Sam was in hospital. "Ezekiel?"

"Hello Castiel."

"Sam's your vessel? He agreed to that?"

"Not exactly, but without me he would have died. At present Sam is not aware of my work. I was too weak when I came to him, the only way I could heal him was to heal him and myself simultaneously. With Dean's help I obtained his consent, but I have erased any memory he had of the darkness from which I relieved him. He is recovering, as am I."

"Dean agreed to this?"

"It was the only way to save Sam, of course he agreed."

Cas relaxed his stance. "Why didn't you reveal yourself to me sooner?"

"I was unsure how you'd react. It cannot be easy to see your friend rely unknowingly on being a vessel, something for which I am to believe he has reason to object to."

"You know as well as I do why Sam Winchester would oppose to this." Cas growled.

"Hence why he is unaware of my presence. If he pushes me out, he will fall seriously ill again. He is no longer on the verge of death, but I cannot promise he will recover without further assistance from me."

"Why help them though?" Cas asked gently. His anger had dwindled, but he still had so many questions. "I'm thankful that you have, do not misunderstand me. But why not join the others and call for my blood."

"Castiel, I was one of your most loyal followers and friends, and I still am. I could not abandon you, or your plans. I also knew helping your friends would lead me to you - I did not know at the time that your grace had been taken from you. I only sought answers, like everyone did. When I found out the truth I felt sympathy for your loss, you were trying to do the right thing. I now wish to help you, and the Winchesters regain your grace, and hopefully allow us all to return to heaven."

"What if I don't want it back?" Cas said quietly. The words had left his mouth before he could process them.

"You wish to remain human?" Ezekiel drew back, shocked. "Do you not find it uncomfortable? The tasks you have to do to keep your body healthy; Sam is asleep right now, it is such a waste of a brilliant mind for 6 hours a day. The hunger, and the cold? It's horrible."

"I will get used to it." Cas shrugged "I keep on believing I can help the Angels, but all I ever do is make things worse."

"So you'll just abandon us?"

"No." Cas stated. "I won't abandon you, but for the first time I'm going to put something else first."

"What."

"My own happiness."

Ezekiel scoffed. "Happiness Castiel? Really. You're going to give up everything you've ever fought for just so you can sit around doing silly trivial things that you enjoy briefly. Happiness doesn't last Castiel. Heaven will."

"What about memories?" Cas said. "I have known the Winchesters for several years, and they have become more of a family to me than millennia spent with my brothers and sisters in Heaven. I've had some rough patches with them, but I remember things. _Trivial_ things as you called them: The first time Dean called me Cas; the times I made Sam jump when I appeared next to him; being chastised by Bobby, and many more things that make me smile when I remember them. I have learned to appreciate these small things."

Ezekiel scoffed again. "How sentimental, and very _human_ of you."

Cas glared. "Is that supposed to offend me Ezekiel? This happened before I lost my grace. Naomi knew about it, as did most of the Garrison. It was called my weakness; well I don't wish to be a weak Angel, if I can be a good human."

"We'll see." Ezekiel smirked. "I promised Dean I would help Sam get better, then I will leave. You have until then to accept my offer of help. Think about it Cas."

"I will, but I doubt I will change my mind."

"Very well." Ezekiel nodded and walked past Castiel to the door. The book he had been reading was still clutched in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh this?" Ezekiel said, he handed Cas the book. The cover was faded but the print inside was still readable. He sighed. "Turns out to be nothing. I thought the Men of Letters might have some info on Fera-Angeli in here. After our little discovery with Ariel, I thought there might be a way of restoring the Angel's grace to a human vessel. As you said, there were rumours, but so far I have found nothing." He shrugged.

"Can you determine who the Angel was?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "I am not familiar with the concept of grace touching like you were. Like all Angels I can detect it in others, but you are one of few who could actively determine an Angel's identity through their grace."

Cas scrunched his eyebrows. "I was not aware that it was a rare ability."

Ezekiel nodded and smiled. "Those who have touched the soul of a righteous man can identify the souls of others."

"I see." Cas looked down glumly; another thing he'd lost. Ezekiel rested a warm hand gently on his shoulder. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again and left the room.

Cas stared at the book in his hands for a few moments. He drank his coffee, which had cooled slightly during his conversation with Ezekiel. He felt a presence rub against his legs, and he looked down to see Ariel winding her body around his bare feet. He laughed. "So I had to get up to let you out, but you decided you could let yourself in?" a soft purr was his only reply. He placed down the book and the empty coffee mug and scooped up the feline into his arms. "You're a minx you are." He rubbed her belly and carried her back into Kevin's room.

The Prophet had not stirred from his position on the couch, but his breathing was shallower and more random. He was close to waking up. Cas sighed and shifted back under the covers. Ariel curled up against him, and he scratched behind her ear absent-mindedly. He thought about Ezekiel's offer; to help him retrieve his grace. It sounded tempting, so why had he rejected it almost immediately? Something didn't feel right to him, and he needed to discuss things about Ezekiel with Dean. Perhaps he should wait until Kevin finished translating the Tablet to come to any solid decisions, but that could take a long while and the kid didn't need any more pressure to be placed on him. The business with the Demon Tablet had almost killed him.

Cas yawned suddenly. His mind was racing with thoughts and questions but now that he was back in the soft warm bed he could feel the pull of unconsciousness tugging at him. He fell asleep very quickly, and dreamt of wings.

In the morning, Cas woke to find no Kevin and no Ariel. He pushed aside the covers and found a pile of clothes at the end of his bed. The note on top simply read. 'Dean has leant you these; we're all going shopping after breakfast. He says if you damage or rip them he'll kill you. Kevin.'

Cas smiled at the note. The clothes were newer than most of the clothes Cas saw Dean in, and they were also washed and ironed. Cas put them on quickly, noticing that they were slightly too big for him, but only slightly, and that they were actually rather comfortable. He folded the clothes Kevin had given him last night and placed them on top of the pillow. He tried to make the bed, but the sheets kept on getting taffled so he eventually gave up.

When he walked into the kitchen Kevin was stood over a steaming pan. He turned and smiled at Cas. "Morning Cas. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine thanks." Cas replied. "Yourself?"

"Neck's a bit stiff, but good otherwise." Kevin grinned again. "I've boiled Sam and Dean some eggs, they're having them now. How would you like yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Soft or hard?" Kevin looked at Cas's confused look. "Have you never eaten boiled eggs before?" Cas shook his head. "Ok I'll make one soft and one hard for you, then you can tell me which one you prefer. I'll bring them out when they're ready."

"Thank you." Cas walked through to the main room. Sam and Dean were sat eating their eggs, bacon and toast in a companionable silence. Cas smiled at the pair warmly before joining them. As he approached he noticed Ariel sat in Dean's lap, he occasionally dropped a small piece of toast or bacon to her, grinning wildly as he did.

"Hey Cas! You ok?" Sam said cheerfully. Cas looked at Sam's laid-back posture, assuring himself that it was actually Sam.

"I'm very well, thank you. Kevin was kind enough to lend me his bed, the mattress was very soft."

"Amazing aren't they?" Dean lit up. "Take a seat, Chef Tran won't be long with your breakfast." He pulled out a chair next to him and Cas went over. Ariel noticed his presence in the room and debated whether to switch laps. Dean dangled a fresh strip of bacon over her head and the decision was made. Cas chuckled.

After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of chewing and cutting, Cas decided to ask. "Kevin mentioned something about shopping?"

"We need some more food and you need some clothes. We thought we should go to the nearest superstore and make a morning of it."

"When he says 'we' he means you, him and Kevin." Dean said with his mouth full of toast.

"You're not coming? Do you have a case?"

"Heck no. I suck at shopping, and I annoyed Sammy and Kevin the last time we tried to go together. I'm going to stay here and start getting a room prepared for you. Weirdly, I'm discovering my new talents are cleaning and cooking. I'll get some lunch sorted for when you guys return. We're putting hunting on hold for a few days to get you settled. Is that ok with you." Cas nodded. He wanted to talk to Dean privately about his conversation with Ezekiel last night; it looked as though that would have to wait until later.

With that Kevin came in with Cas's eggs, toast and bacon, and an extra portion of bacon for Dean. He then brought in his own and the four of them ate their breakfast together. Sam made them all another round of coffee when he'd finished, and Cas tried to ignore the anxiety he was feeling about the upcoming shopping trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bastet**

**Chapter 6**

It turned out that Cas's anxiety was... justified. He determined very quickly that he did not like shopping. He didn't like it at all. He trudged behind Sam and Kevin as they discussed which brand of eggs, bread, beans and canned soup to purchase.

Eventually they finished most of the food shopping, and Kevin lead the way down the pet-food aisle. "Sam, we need some more washing up liquid, toilet paper and laundry detergent, I think they're down the next aisle." Sam gave a mock salute and backtracked to head down the next section of the store. "Right Cas. Time to get some stuff for Ariel." Cas turned to stare at the selection of food brands in front of him. He didn't even know where to start. Kevin looked just as helpless. "Let's buy one of each, and see which one she prefers?" He offered.

Cas nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Kevin shovelled the bags into their trolley. "Ok, now we need a bed, some toys and a litter tray."

"Toys?"

"Yeah like a scratching post or something. Dean will flip if she starts destroying the Bunker's furniture."

"Oh, ok."

They were in the middle of selecting a few bits and pieces when Sam returned with the items he'd been sent to collect. "Almost ready?" He asked.

"Think so." said Kevin. "I'll go to the checkout, pay for all this stuff and put it into the car, it should all fit. Why don't you two go find some clothes for Cas?"

Cas groaned. "I thought we were done."

Sam and Kevin laughed gently. "Come on Cas." Sam chuckled. "It'll be better to get it all done in one go." Cas nodded glumly in agreement and the two of them made their way to the clothes section.

Sam picked up a basket and immediately threw in a couple of packets of boxers, one set black, one grey, and one white. He found some socks and chucked in a few packets of those too. He then proceeded to riffle through the racks of jeans and pants. He handed a couple to Cas. "I think they are your size, but you better put them on to check, the dressing room is over there."

Cas took the clothes. "What makes you think they're my size?" He didn't even know where he would've started looking to get clothes that fit him properly.

Sam smiled. "You're wearing Dean's clothes right now yes?" Cas nodded. "Well I know Dean's size, you're shorter in the leg and about the same at the waist, maybe an inch smaller. I've given you a couple of jeans with slightly different waist sizes, just go and try them on and tell me which one is the most comfortable."

Cas did as instructed. It was a weird process, trying on pants one after the other in a public place. He was covered by a white curtain, but beyond it he could still hear the noisy bustle of shoppers. He felt exposed so he changed as quickly as possible. When he was done, he put back on Dean's lent jeans and pushed back the screen. "These ones." he said to Sam, handing him the second pair he had tried.

"Ok, great." Sam said, taking the jeans and placing them in the basket. "Let's fold the others and put them back."

Half an hour later they had managed to find two pairs of jeans, some sweatpants, some smart trousers, pajamas, four button-down shirts, three cotton tops and two jackets for Cas. "You can borrow our shoes for now." Sam said. "Dean and I are only one size apart, and I think you're about the same."

"Thanks." Cas smiled tiredly.

Kevin returned to them. "Hey, you guys all sorted?" They nodded in confirmation. "Ok hang fire for a minute. Dean's text me: he has found a room for Cas, it has a bed, mattress and pillows etcetera, but no covers. I'll just get a set while we're here." He dashed off again.

"Shopping is hectic." Cas muttered.

"That it is." Sam chuckled. "But as a first timer you're doing rather well I have to say."

"Do people actually enjoy this?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I used to love getting new clothes."

Cas shook his head in disbelief; nothing would convince him that trying on ten different sets of shirts, to find only one or two that looked nice, was enjoyable.

Just before they reached the cashier, Kevin skidded up next to them, clutching a blue set of bed covers. "There you go." He panted.

"Thanks." Sam and Cas said simultaneously.

They were finally headed out of the store, all three of them clutching a bag full of new clothes. "I'll squeeze into the back." Offered Kevin. "There wasn't a lot of room in the trunk so a lot of the shopping is on the back seat, I'll manage to fit next to it."

Sam shrugged. "Well it's not like we have much choice who drives. Maybe we should get you two a license." He smirked.

"Dean wouldn't let us drive the Impala anyway." Cas interjected.

"Yes but we could get a second hand truck or something. It would certainly make shopping outings easier."

"I do not wish to make a habit of this." Cas said solemnly.

Sam laughed. "Ok, ok, it was just a thought. Come on, get in."

On the drive back, Kevin took advantage of being surrounded by the shopping bags to inspect and judge the clothes they had just purchased for Cas. "Plaid Sam? Really? What is it with you Winchesters and Plaid?"

"Shut up, Cas looked good in it."

"Whatever."

Cas did not take part in the friendly argument. He just sat back and enjoyed listening to the two men exchange jibes. His stomach suddenly grumbled under his safety belt. "I wonder what Dean is cooking for us." He stated. "I'm starving." He heard answering moans from Sam and Kevin's stomachs.

"Ten bucks says he's ordered takeout." Kevin muttered.

"You're on." Sam exclaimed.

When they get back to the bunker, the three men took their time to unload the car. Dean, who had on the same green apron that Kevin had been wearing the previous evening, came through from the kitchen to help them bring the various bags down from the main table.

"Ok guys, I've got lunch on, let's get this stuff in the refrigerator before I have to dish up."

The four of them navigated their way around the kitchen awkwardly. They kept on getting in each other's way and Cas, Sam and Kevin were putting things in the 'wrong' places, according to Dean anyway. Ariel, who had decided to show up at this inconvenient time, was not helping matters at all. In turn the four hunters stumbled over, dodged around, and almost dropped items onto the disruptive feline.

"Ok that's it. Out you go." Sam caved in finally. He swooped down and picked up the cat after crashing into the countertop trying to avoid treading on her flicking tail. Ariel hissed in protest, but Sam dropped her outside of the main door. "Don't even think about mojoing yourself back in here." He glared at her. "We have food for you, but we can always 'forget' about it."

The cat tilted it's head, as if calculating the risk, before turning its back and skulking away. Sam closed the door and returned to assist with the last few bits and bobs of unpacking.

"Alright." Dean slapped his hands together. "Kevin, keep an eye on that Chilli, make sure it doesn't burn. The squash should be fine for another ten to fifteen minutes."

"Squash?" Sam asked dubiously.

"Yeh: baked butternut squash, I saw a recipe on TV ages ago. I've wanted to try it out, but since we've had proper food here, we've only had an odd number of residents, so it hasn't been possible."

Sam peeked into the oven. "Huh, I see. You cut them in half, and what? Scoop out the seeds?"

"Yep, score the remaining 'fleshy' part and bake in the oven for an hour. The chilli goes in the 'bowl' bit where the seeds used to be. How's that for a healthy mixture of meat and veg huh?" Dean smirked, proud of himself.

Sam laughed. "I'll reserve judgement until after tasting I think."

"It'll be delicious. I promise you all." Dean clapped Sam and Cas on the shoulders. "Come on you two, I'll show you Cas's new room. You get those sheets."

"Yeah they're still in the main room. I'll fetch them." Kevin said quickly.

"Also grab Ariel's stuff we got." Sam called through.

"Ok." Came Kevin's voice.

Cas stood awkwardly. "So," he glanced at Dean, "what's my room like."

"Wait and see my friend. Wait and see."

Cas's room was, red. It was very red. At least it wasn't bright red, Cas thought to himself, that would have been garish. The walls were a deep, almost maroon, shade, and the carpet was slightly lighter in tone. Cas noticed the imprints on the floor of where boxes had been recently moved. It was quite a spacious room. The bed, closet, and chest of drawers were pressed against the walls, leaving a lot of space in the centre. The ceiling light had a fresh bulb nestled within a red shade. The wood of the furniture was dark and suited the various red tones. He liked it; it was spacious and comfortable.

The best thing about the room though, was that Dean had already started to put things in the room that made Cas feel, somehow, that it was _his_. Small things; like his Angel Blade displayed proudly along a wall, and a bottle of whiskey on top of the bedside table with a couple of tumblers. When he looked closer he recognised the brand as the one that Ellen and Jo had shared with him. There was a corkboard above the chest of drawers, and pinned to it was one picture. The only picture Cas ever remembers being taken of him, in it he is facing Sam and Dean, just talking with them. His face is pulled into a relaxed smile, and all three of them were unaware of the picture being taken. Dean had noticed the homeless guy taking photos after the flash. He had walked up to him and paid hi five bucks for the Polaroid. When it developed he had given it to Cas. No explanation, he'd just given it to him. Cas had kept it with him always, and particularly liked to look at it when he'd been separated from the brothers. He'd kept it in his trench coat.

"Wait..." Cas said. "Where did you get this picture, I left my..." He looked at Dean, who nodded suggestively at the wardrobe. Cas walked towards it and opened one of the doors. On the rail there were several hangers, but only one of them was occupied. It had been freshly cleaned, and was faded but it was definitely still his trench coat. He clutched at the fabric, as though to assure himself it was actually there. "How...?" Cas began.

Dean shrugged as though it was nothing. "We traced you to that launderette down in Colorado. Not the first time we've 'taken' evidence from a crime scene. There was blood all over it, and I... I couldn't just leave it. You know? I know why you did leave it. I understand that, I do, but that coat man... That coat has been through so much. If anything is going to help you get through this... thing - being human that is - it's gotta be this coat." Sam smiled at Dean's words.

"And you two." Cas said, letting go of the coat and turning. "Thank you, both of you." The brothers shrugged in unison. Cas just smiled at them, his heart bursting.

Dean coughed after a prolonged silence. "Ok chick flick moment over. Why don't you dump those things on the bed for now, we'll get some grub and then sort this out after? Sound good?"

"Agreed." Sam said leaving the room to head back to the kitchen.

Cas walked up to Dean, and just as he was going past him, he suddenly remembered. "I need to talk to you about something later."

"Oh... um ok. You alright?"

"Yes." Cas lowered his voice. "I know about Ezekiel."

Dean's eyes widened in understanding. "Ah, um ok. Later yeh?"

"Later." Cas confirmed.

* * *

_I'm in denial about the Trench Coat._

_I hope this is ok? Please send me reviews with comments and suggestions. I'm unsure whether or not to include any romantic sub-plots to this, especially as I'm not certain of the main one yet. Let me know if you think I definitely should/shouldn't._

_Thanks Fle x_

_P.S. Baked butternut squash and chilli con carne is my favourite meal. Just fyi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bastet**

_Sorry: I've had a lot of stuff on top of writer's block. To get this up quicker it hasn't been proof-read so apologies for any/all mistakes. I'm thinking of introducing a case for the boys to sink their teeth into and incorporating Ariel and the Angel she used to be into it._

**Chapter 7**

The meal was lovely, though the spiciness of the Chilli caught Cas off guard. He seemed to have amused everyone though with his panting and gasping, and once he got used to it he quite enjoyed the kick to his taste buds. Afterwards, Cas felt the feeling of being full for the first time. It was annoying at first, he felt an uncomfortable resistance to movement and did not wish to engage in much more activity. He could not deny however the feeling of wellness that washed over him. He also chuckled when he caught sight of Kevin sliding Sam a ten-dollar bill under the table, scowling at Sam's smug grin.

The rest of Cas's day was spent sorting out his new room. He put his clothes away in the wardrobe and drawers, even though they did not fill up much space. Kevin showed him how to work the washing machine and dryer, and they did his sheets before putting them on the bed. Even with the two of them they struggled to stretch the fitted sheet over the thick mattress, but they eventually managed. He set down the litter tray for Ariel, the bed and then the scratching post next to it. Ariel sniffed at her new bed warily. She disappeared for a moment before coming back through clutching something in her mouth. Cas recognised it at the shirt he had worn last night that belonged to Kevin. Skilfully using her mouth, Ariel draped the clothing over her new bed and then proceeded to curl up into it.

Cas looked at Kevin and shrugged. "I guess I'll have to give that back to you tomorrow."

Kevin laughed. "Don't worry about it - it's not mine actually. Dean and Sam gave it to me when I first arrived and they needed to wash my only set of clothes." He glanced up at Cas. "You're not the only one who had to endure a shopping trip buddy, but I had _both_ Winchesters to annoy me - I'm afraid to say I win."

Cas sighed in mock disappointment. "That does sound terrible." He grinned.

"I know. So anyway, that shirt has probably been worn by all of us at some point. Perhaps it still smells of us all, even just faintly. Our little messed up family." Kevin smiled down at the sleeping feline.

"It wouldn't be a family if it wasn't a little messed up." Cas said.

Kevin clapped him lightly on the back. "Agreed."

The rest of the day saw Sam and Kevin move to one of the libraries to start re-working on the Angel Tablet and finding out any other info they might need. Cas and Dean took the time to discuss Ezekiel. Cas was happier once he'd heard the whole story from Dean. He was shocked to hear that Crowley was still alive though, and he smirked at Sam and Dean's current plan.

"The silent treatment? I like it, but will it work?"

Dean shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Don't go to him, he doesn't know about Ezekiel, or that you're alive and safe. I don't want him scheming while he is here. The time is for him to brood, not conspire plans under our noses. The more he his kept in the dark, the better. He is not to know you're here ok?"

"Understood." Cas nodded. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to restrain his anger if he actually saw the Demon face to face. "Does Kevin know?"

"Yeah." A smile spread across Dean's face suddenly. "Man you should've seen the state of Crowley after Kevin had been in there. I'd have rewarded the kid with his own gun if he hadn't gone against our orders to keep out. Crowley almost got to him, we stopped him leaving here, but only just."

"His mom?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, and looked down, all humour from his face gone. "Yeh... Crowley told him she was still alive. I don't know if it's true, but... if it is... Kevin does _not_ want to know what has, or is, happening to her. It's better he thinks her dead."

"But what if she isn..."

"Dammit Cas. I know." Dean snapped. His voice wasn't loud, but Cas sensed the emotion laced in the words. "I know, but I can't let Kevin think that. If he finds her, and finds her alive, there is _nothing_ that would make his life normal again. She would be beyond help Cas." He gulped. "Sammy and I would normally end the suffering. I don't like to think about it, but I wouldn't hesitate. No matter how much we tried, we could never persuade Kevin that it would be the right thing to do. He would never forgive us."

Cas nodded solemnly. There was a long pause. "Crowley was probably lying anyway." Cas said blankly. "He does that."

Dean smiled at his friend's words. "Yeah, he does doesn't he?"

* * *

Cas awoke to darkness. His new bed was very comfy, but he still couldn't determine which position was the most comfortable to sleep in. I could have sworn that he'd fallen asleep lying on his side, one hand under his cheek and his legs bent softly. Now he was sprawled out on his back, his arms and legs were spread wide in a star shape and the duvet covered only his waist and one leg. It was warm, he'd never experience being too hot whilst sleeping, but he realised it was almost as uncomfortable as being too cold. He threw the sheets completely off his body and turned to lie on his side again.

As if sensing his distress, Ariel jumped up onto the bed and rubbed herself along Cas's stomach. He reached down and stroked gently behind her ear, at which she purred delightfully. Cas sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed. His watch told him that it was five in the morning, and he knew that Sam would be up soon to go for a run. In fact yesterday he'd invited Cas to join him today, but Cas had gracefully declined. Dean made the process of exercise sound torturous, and Cas was too unfamiliar with his body's needs to be confident he wouldn't over-push himself.

Cas decided that he wouldn't return to sleep though, he would get up and make everyone breakfast. Since he'd been here everyone had cooked a meal but him, and it was his turn this morning. Dean and Kevin wouldn't be up for another hour or so, so he decided to go for a shower first.

The process of cleaning was much easier when he didn't have to scrub several days worth of dirt from his skin. He actually almost enjoyed the process, though Ariel still lay claim to his pile of clothes, meaning he once again had to return to his room in nothing but a towel. He got dressed in the new clothes they had bought the previous day, and dried his hair with the towel. He didn't pull his neck this time, and though still damp, the dark strands weren't in danger of soaking into his shirt. His hair was becoming long, he'd have to ask Kevin to cut it for him at some point.

He attempted to make his bed again, and had slightly more succes than yesterday, but only slightly. He forcibly removed Ariel from his pajamas, and folded them before placing them under his pillow. He then moved through to the kitchen, and prepared some food and fresh water for Ariel. After he put it down he made himself a cup of coffee. There were so many little jobs to do before the day could start. He finished the mug and started preparing a larger pot for everyone to have. He then retrieved a saucepan, filled it up with water and placed it on the stove. Kevin had told him the process of making boiled eggs yesterday, and it seemed relatively straightforward.

Two broken eggs and 3 mild scald marks on his hands later, and there were six eggs bubbling away in the pan. Cas hadn't liked the eggs yesterday, but he enjoyed the toast and spreads. Ariel was curious about what Cas found so fascinating and kept on trying to jump up onto the counter top to investigate. Kevin was the first to walk through into the kitchen, bleary eyed and scruffy haired. He lit up with a bright smile when he noticed Cas boiling the eggs.

"Morning." Cas greeted. "Yours are almost ready. I'll get Dean's and Sam's out to and they'll cook through on standing." The toaster popped next to Kevin and he helped Cas get the breakfast organised.

Sam arrived next, freshly showered, but still slightly pink from his run. "Morning guys." He noticed the eggs waiting for him. "Ohhh thanks."

"There isn't toast yet for you." Cas said. "I wasn't sure when you'd be back."

"That's fine, I'll leave the eggs for a bit anyway, I don't like them too runny. I'm starving so I'm going to make some porridge too, you guys want some?"

Cas nodded, and Kevin shook his head, he even submerged a shudder. "Ugh no thanks."

Cas gazed at the Prophet. "It is not nice?"

Sam waved a hand. "It's not for everyone, a bit like eggs. I think you'll quite like it Cas. Have you're toast in here and I'll show you how to make it incase you do like it."

All three of them stayed in the kitchen, Kevin and Cas ate their breakfast whilst Sam talked through the porridge making process, as well as hinting how nice his run was. The subtle tries to get the two to join him were endearing but fooling neither of them. Ariel rubbed her legs against all three men, scrounging for some bacon like the day before, but they all pointedly ignored her.

Cas didn't like the porridge at first, but Sam showed him how to sweeten it by adding chopped up banana and berries. It wasn't the nicest thing he'd ever eaten, but it was better than eggs and filled him up.

They were all still in the Kitchen when Dean came through the doors. He grumbled "Good morning", grabbed his coffee and eggs and put on his toast. "Cheers Kev." He said through a yawn.

"Actually it was Castiel who made the eggs today." Kevin gestured.

"Oh." Dean blinked. "Thanks Cas."

"You're welcome."

A crash from the centre island interrupted their domestic moment. Ariel had found a way to get up onto the counters, and all of these pots and saucepans were in her way. Not anymore. Torn between laughing, shouting, and jumping away from the chaos, the four men decided to move breakfast to the large table.

Kevin, Sam, and Cas stayed talking to Dean whilst he finished his breakfast. Sam had his laptop open and was typing furiously. Kevin was reading out his latest notes on the Angel Tablet - nothing groundbreaking, and Castiel had retrieved the book he'd discovered Ezekiel reading, and was browsing carefully for any information about Fera-Angeli. Ariel was outside. Dean had put her there after the kitchen incident, and said he had no plans to allow her back in there for a while.


End file.
